THE SOUL OF JINJURIKI
by asami hana nanako
Summary: 'cinta kasih sayang,senyuman ,canda dan tawa telah hilang ikut terkubur dalam kenangan indah bersamanya.' Batin sasuke.Hari ini adalah hari dimana jasad naruto dimakamkan gitu banyak orang yang ikut dalam pemakaman gitu banyak orang yang mngikuti pemakaman pahlawan yang di segani oleh semua shinobi.terlihat sosok raven sedang menangis didepan nisan sambil membawa bunga lily putih.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE:"THE SOUL OF JINJURIKI"

AUTHOR:SANDYKUM..

GENRE:TRAGEDI,ROMANCE,ACTION,DRAMA,..DLLL

LENGTH:LONG CHAPTER

RATING:M/T(kayaknya sih..)

DISCLAIMER: OM..MASSASHI KISHIMOTO..

AUTHOR NOTE:semoga fic ini banyak yang suka..karena saya author baru disini..

**輪ダリじんじゅりき**

Rintik hujan membasahi bumi beberapa menit yang lalu,masih terlihat jejak bekas pertarungan akhir dari perang dunia ke 4,madara yang sebenarnya adalah obito telah mati ,sementara para hokage yang di edotensei telah menghilang dan begitu banyak shinobi yang gugur di itu disebuah lubang besar yang menganga karena pertarungan dahsyat,sesosok manusia dalam pelukan seorang pemuda berambut raven tanpa memperdulikan wajah serta tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah ."..bangun naruto..bangun..bukankah kamu baru saja berjanji tidak akan mati bukan..AYOOOO..BANGUN.."

Flashback

Trang..trang..doooorr..

GOOOAAARRRKKHH.. suara bijuu yang di terkejut akan kejadian itu.'ap apa..biju telah di bangkitkan dasar brengsek!..'iner cepat naruto melakukan segel tangan "kagebunshin no jutsu ",munculah ratusan bunshin naruto yang membawa rasengan di tanganya."rasakan ini rasengan suriken..",sebelum mengenai biju bunshin itu hilang karena sabetan dari ekor terlempar tubuhnya menghantam tanah dari mulutnya keluar darah."ukhhh..sial.."sambil menyeka darah di bibirnya ia melihat sahabatnya dan para shinobi lain berkorban demi tercapainya kedamaian itu juga tangan naruto terkepal erat hingga buku buku tangan nya memutih.

"haha..ha biju telah aku bangkitkan ..sekarang akulah penguasa dunia..h ha hahahahh.." tawa dari seseorang bertopeng sepiral di sebelah matanya uciha madara alias obito murid namikaze ucapan itu naruto semakin mengeratkan kepalan ingin berdiri,sebelum berdiri naruto merasakan ada sebuah lengan melingkar melihat seseorang yang membantunya berdiri,matanya membulat melihat siapa yang berambut raven mencuat kebelakang melawan grafitasi tidak lain dan tidak bukan adlah uciha sasuke."sa sasuke..",

"hn perlu bantuan dobe.."ucapnya

"sasuke..eah..ahh..iya terimakasih..kenapa kau membantuku.."

"aku ingin membantu menciptakan kedamaian dunia.."katanya sabil tersenyum,naruto tersentak karena melihat senyumanya yang tulus.

"ap..apa aku tidak salah dengar"tanyanya masih dalam keterkejutanya

"hn..tidak..naruto ayo sama sama melawan madara.."

"eehhh..iya ayo ..kita harus melenyapkanya agar mewujudkan kedamaian dunia.."ucapku semangat

Sasukepun mengangguk.

"ohhh..apa reuni kalian sudah selsai apa ada kata kata terakhir kalian..kalau tidak matilah kalian.."

Dooooaaarrr...kretek ktrek..suara tanah yang hancur akibat serangan

Mereka berhasil menghindar.

"uhhh..untung saja tidak kena."ucap naruto

"hn.."dengan menanggapi pernyataan naruto dengan gumaman.

sasuke melakukan segel tangan dan munculah petir dari tanganya,lalu memberikan isyarat kepada naruto untuk menyerang.

"CHIDORIIII!..."

"RASENGAN SURIKENNN..!.."

Mereka menyerang madara secara bersamaan

DOARRR..BUMMMM..

Karena serangan dari mereka berdua tercipta sebuah lubang berukuran raksasa yang dikelilingi asap demi sedikit asap yang menutupi tempat tersebut menghilang ,samar samar terlihat sosok siluet asap tebal tadi menghilang sempurna dapat dilihat dengan jelas sosok tersebut,seseorang yang sejak dahulu menjadi musuh seluruh dunia siapalagi kalau bukan obito dia terluka begitu parah sampai mengeluarkan darah berwarna hitam pekat,entah karena serangan tadi begitu dahsyat atau memang keadaan dirinya yang sudah kehabisan madara jatuh terduduk dengan kedua tangannya menopang berat tubuhnya,dia dongakkkan kepalanya menatap 2 orang yang tepat berada didepan dirinya berada.

"uhuk..kalian memang menang..tetapi orang orang yang kalian sayangi sudah MATII!,,,HA HA HA"tawa obito

,naruto yang mendengar perkataan obito langsung mepersiapkan kepalan tangannya untuk memukul orang tua sebelum ia berhasil melayangkan pukulanya pria disebelahnya sasuke sudah menancapkan pedangnya tepat dijantung obito dan obito limbung kekanan .

crassssshhh

Brukkk..

"memang semua orang hampir habis kau bunuh tetapi masih ada beberapa orang bertahan dan masih hidup walaupun itu semua adalah laki laki"ucap sasuke sambil mencabut pedangnya dengan kasar.

Zrrruut..

Naruto yang mendengarkan perkataan sasuke hanya bisa diam,ia benar perkataan sasuke memang benar bahwa orang yang masih hidup saat ini hanya laki laki saja tidak ada seorang perempuan yang akan meneruskan keturunan mereka kelak.'apa aku harus melakukan jurus itu'batin naruto dengan wajah harus melakukanya ini demi kelangsungan hidup seorang ninja yakin hati seorang ninja blode cukup lama berada dalam alam pikirnya sendiri naruto tersadar karena ucapan sasuke.

"ayo kembali ,kita mulai kehidupan yang baru kita semua"seru sasuke kepada semua orang lalu pemuda bermata onix itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh dari tubuh 2 langkah pria berambut hitam melawan gravitasi itu berjalan tapi tangannya sudah dicekal oleh naruto,karena perbuatan si blonde sasuke hanya bisa mengerutkan alis tanda bingung."ada ap.."belum selesai ia berbicara tapi sudah di ela oleh naruto

"kita semua bisa memilii keturunan,kalu aku menggunakan jurus rahasia yang kurama-nii diciptakan"

Mendengar perkataan naruto tiba tiba sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pemuda bermata blue saphiere tersebut

"apa madsutmu,dan jurus apa yang kau masud naruto"sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum getir ia tau jika dirinya menggunakan jurus ini akan mengorbankan ekspresi naruto tetap menunjukkan bahwa dirinya akan baik baik saja.

"tenang saja jurus ini tidakk akan aku jelaskan sedikit tentang jurus yang kurama-nii ajarkan padaku adalah jurus untuk menghidupkan orang yang mati dengan kata lain mengembalikkan kembali jiwa mereka yg sudah mati ke dalam tubuh lama teman teman kita dan semua orang dapat kembali seperti semula"

Sasuke berfikir benar perkataan naruto ,naruto akan sangat bahagia jika semua orang yg ia sayangi kembali,tetapi dirinya ingat bahwa dibalik jurus yang digunakan pasti ada konsekwesinya ditambah lagi dulu saat nagato menggunakan jurus kelahiran kembali harus mengorbankan dirinya itu semua terjadi ia tidak akan membiarkan sahabat yang sudah dianggap sodara atau malah seseorang ...yang menempati relung hatinya ini berkorban,tidak ia tidak akan membiarkanya.

Melihat gelagat sasuke yang menyatakan dirinya tidak akan dibiarkan melakukkan jurus itu maka ia akan sedikit berbohong.

"tenang saja aku berjanji tidak akan terjadi apa apa pada ku,"ucap naruto di sertai senyuman lembut terukir di bibirnya,sasuke yang belum sempat berkata apapun hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaan pemuda blonde itu dan mempercayai ucapanya.

"aku pegang janjimu... kau akan tetap selamat naruto" mendengar jawaban dari nya naruto langsung memeluk sasuke untuk sekedar melapiaskan rasa senangnya,sedangkan yg di peluk mukanya sudah memerah karena malu dipeluk olehnya,lalu naruto melepaskan dekapannya dari sasuke . pemuda blonde tersebut mengisyaratkan pria bermata onix itu untuk menjau darinya,serasa sasuke sudah cukup jauh kemudian naruto merapas sebuah segel ditangan dan meletakkan tanganya di atas detik kemudian dari tanah yang disentuh oleh nya tergambar sebuah segel rumit serta mengeluarkan secercah tersebut mengelilingi tubuh naruto dan orang orang di sekitarnya

#####################################TBC

ARIGATOU UDAH BACA FIC SAN YANG,gaje dan begitu banyak berhamburan typo

\\\Review please/

Review please

Puppy eyes no jutsu

PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE:"THE SOUL OF JINJURIKI"

AUTHOR:SANDYKUM..

GENRE:TRAGEDI,ROMANCE,ACTION..DLLL

LENGTH:LONG CHAPTER

RATING:M/T(kayaknya sih..)

DISCLAIMER: OM..MASSASHI KISHIMOTO..

AUTHOR NOTE:semoga fic ini banyak yang suka..karena saya author baru disini..

perlahan lahan sinar yang mengelilingi diri naruto memadat lalu membungkusnya hingga tak terlihat lagi,sementara itu sasuke hanya bisa memandang dari di hati kecil pemuda berambut melawan gravitasi tersebut terbesit kekawatiran yang begitu besar,ia merasa bahwa jurus yang digunakan naruto akan membunuh atau dengan kata lain mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. dia sudah berfikir seperti itu namun tetap ia yakini kalau naruto akan menepati janjinya,saat ini dirinya hanya bisa mempercayai sahabatnya .beberapa detik kemudian sinar yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuh sang jinjuriki tiba tiba meledak dengan suara bedebum keras.

_**BUUUUMMM...**_

Ledakan tersebut membuat lubang yang begitu besar ,sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri dikagetkan oleh suara ledakan dari tempat perasaan kawatir membelenggu fikirannya saat ini tanpa basa basi ia langsung berlari kearah naruto.

Tap..tap tap wushhh

tepat berada di belakang orang tersebut pria bermarga uchiha tampak melihat siluet orang yang ia sayangi masih berdiri kokoh,namun sekejap itu pula tubuh pemuda riang itu ambruk didepan matanya,tanpa berfikir panjang sasuke menangkap tubuh ringkih naruto,ia begitu terkejut karena wajah yang dulu dipenuhi dengan senyuman sekarang menjadi pucat seperti tak memiliki kehidupan .dirinya kawatir akan terjadi apa apa pada sang jinjuriki sekaligus sahabat karibnya,terlihat jelas gurat kekawatiran di wajah sasuke yang jarang di perlihatkannya kepada orang lain.

"NARUTO..HOY naruto apa yang terjadi pada dirimu,tolong jelaskan padaku" yang diajak berbicara hanya memberikan seulas senyum tulus di wajah keadaan sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya ia hanya mampu meneteskan air mata,'kenapa...kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini..tidak mengetahui konsekwensinya yang harus mengorbankan dirimu'batin sasuke miris

"aku –tidak- apa –apa..sasuke-eh,aku tak apa i-ini demi keturunan mu dan semua jangan menangis lagi kumohon tersenyumlah suke-eh"jelas naruto sambil menyeka airmata yang membajiri wajah porselen sahabatnya terdengar seperti derap langkah kaki orang,dan benar aja orang orang tersebut bukanlah musuh namun teman mereka yang gugur di medan pertempuran karena terkena serangan dari madara uchiha obito uhiha,mereka berkumpul mengelilingi tempat sasuke dan naruto satu dari mereka melangkah mendekati 2 orang tersebut,"terimakasih telah menghidupkkan kami kembali naruto,dan kami meminta maaf karena sudah menjadi beban bagi dirimu,jasmu akan kami kenang selalu"

Lalu sosok wanita berambut pink melangkahkan dirinya mendekati mereka juga,"BODOH NARUTO BODOH..HIKS KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN SEMUA INI HA?..KENAPA harus kau yang berkorban demi kami semua.."tangis wanita yang mendengar perkataan kedua orang tadi hanya tersenyum simpul."ini ku lakukan demi kelangsungan keturunan seorang shinobi,dan aku bahagia telah melakukkanya".

'maafkan kami 'batin mereka serempak sambil menundukkan kepala menatap tanah yang itu semua sasuke terdiam beribu bahasa,perasaanya bercampur tak karuan fikirannya kacau tak mampu berfikir. tiba tiba naruto terbatuk dengan mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya, "...m..ma ma afkan aku , ..uhukh..bi bi sa men menepa ti janjiku suke,,aku mohon kabulkan harapan terakhirku suke..uhukh.."ucapnya sambil memuntahkan darah

"j-ja ..jangan mengatakan seolah kau akan mati narut.."

tersenyum .naruto mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipi sasuke yang basah karena airmata ,mata sasuke membulat,beribu pikiran buruk merasuki otaknya

"aku berharap k-kamu mau me-enggantikan aku..menjadi hokage ke 6..suke..uhukh."

Sasuke terkejut dengan permintaan naruto untuk menginginkan dirinya menjadi hokage,ia ingin menyangkalnya tetapi keduluan naruto

"t ta tapi..naru"naruto menaruh telunjuknya di bibir sasuke,menyuruhnya untuk yang diperlakukan begitu hanya bisa diam menanti apa yang akan dikatakan si blonde.

"Sssstt ...aku m mohon suke..uhukh uhukh..ini permintaan terakhirku"dengan perasaan hati yang bercampur aduk sasuke menetujui permintaan orang yang paling ia sayang.

"baiklah kalau itu permintaan mu.."

Senyum melengkung dibibirnya,tanda bahwa dia bahagia atas jawaban dari sang tidak bertahan lama ketika cahaya dibola matanya mulai menghilang seiring menutupnya kelopak matanya."arigato sasuke...aku menyayangi kalian semua,,"dengan ucapanya sasuke tertegun dan seketika tangis terpecah,semua sahabat beserta ninja yang menyayangi naruto pun ikut menangis

FLASH BACK END

SASUKE POV

"...m..ma ma afkan aku , ..uhukh..bi bi sa men menepa ti janjiku suke,,aku mohon kabulkan harapan terakhirku suke..uhukh.."ucapnya sambil memuntahkan darah"j-ja ..jangan mengatakan seolah kau akan mati narut.."ucap ku tetapi di sela oleh naruto,aku lihat dirinya tersenyum .kemudian naruto mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipi ku yang basah karena airmata yang sempat aku keluarkan tadi ,mataku seketika itu membulat aku bingung dengan perlakuan nya pada ku saat ini.

"aku berharap k-kamu mau me-enggantikan aku..menjadi hokage ke 6..suke..uhukh."

'apa'apa aku tak salah mendengar bukankah sedari dulu yang menginginkan posisi tersebut adalah dirimu'batinku,kenapa persaanku semakin tidak enak ketika ia mnegtakan hal yang masih terkejut dengan permintaan naruto untuk menginginkan dirinya menjadi hokage.

"t ta tapi..naru"naruto menaruh telunjuknya di bibir ku,menyuruh diriku untuk yang diperlakukan naruto seperti itu menjadi bingung dan sejak dulu aku merasa bodoh oleh yang namanya perasaan.

"Sssstt ...aku m mohon suke..uhukh uhukh..ini permintaan terakhirku"dengan perasaan hati yang bercampur aduk aku menetujui permintaan orang yang palingaku sayang.

"baiklah kalau itu permintaan mu.."

Senyum melengkung dibibirnya,tanda bahwa dia bahagia atas jawaban dari tidak bertahan lama ketika cahaya dibola matanya mulai menghilang seiring menutupnya kelopak matanya."arigato sasuke...aku menyayangi kalian semua,,"karena ucapanya diriku tertegun dan seketika tangis terpecah,semua sahabat beserta ninja yang menyayangi naruto pun ikut menangis.*dan author yakin banjir airmata#..hiks hiks..hwaaaa.(author sampai nangis di pojokan)."naruto...aku mohon bangun..ayolah jangan bercanda naruto.."

".." tetap tidak ada jawaban,

"sasuke kun..sudahlah dia tidak akan bangun lagi,dia sudah mengorbankan nyawanya demi menghidupkan seluruh penduduk dan ninja konoha..!"ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundakku mencoba menenangkanku tetapi itu semua tak ku anggap

kemudian"..."aku kembali terdiam,setelah aku terdiam cukup lama kemudian terdengar suara seorang perempuan berbicara

"dan aku juga terpukul,atas semua kejadian i.."

"DIAMMMlahh..sakura ..aku tahu dia hanya berpura pura mati agar aku menangis karenanya...benarkan kakashi,tsunade,...dan semuanya..BENARKAN! DIA HANYA BERPURA PURA!"bentakku kepada semua orang disekitarku sambil menatap satu perstu mata mereka.

"Sudahlah sasuke..iklaskan kepergian naruto,ini adalah kehidupan shinobi.."mendengar perkataan kakashi aku kembali terdiam tenggelam dalam fikiranku sendiri.

SASUKE POV END

"DIAMMMlahh..sakura ..aku tahu dia hanya berpura pura mati agar aku menangis karenanya...benarkan kakashi,tsunade,...dan semuanya..BENARKAN! DIA HANYA BERPURA PURA!"bentaK SASUKE kepada semua orang disekitarnya sambil menatap satu perstu mata mereka.

"Sudahlah sasuke..iklaskan kepergian naruto,ini adalah kehidupan shinobi.."mendengar perkataan kakashi sasuke kembali terdiam tenggelam dalam fikirannya sendiri.

"benar apa yang dikatakan oleh kakashi,aku yang sudah menganggap naruto sebagai adikku sendiri begitu terpukul.."sanggah tsunade sambil menyeka airmata dipipinya.

"...kenapa kau tinggalkan kami semua naruto.."

Semua shinobi yang melihat tragedi tersebut tersirat begitu banyak kekecewaan dan kesedihan dimata meteka karena sang pahlawan pergi meninggalkan mereka

.'cinta kasih sayang,senyuman ,canda dan tawa telah hilang ikut terkubur dalam kenangan indah bersamamu naruto aku mencintai mu walaupun kita bergender sama.' Batin ini adalah hari dimana jasad naruto dimakamkan banyak orang yang ikut dalam pemakaman begitu pula banyak orang yang mngikuti pemakaman pahlawan yang di segani oleh semua sosok raven sedang menangis didepan nisan sambil memegang bunga.

'naruto..maaf...maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melindungi temanku sendiri...aku mohon maafkan aku!'

Ia pun segera berdiri,dan digantikan dengan sakura,'naruto semoga kamu berbahagia di sana..aku menyayangimu'..terus secara bergantian mereka memberikan bunga dinisan sang pahlawan.

Tanpa disadari mereka dibalik rimbunnya pepohonan ada sesosok manusia yang mengintai mereka,"maafkan..aku semua aku harus meninggalkan kalian ..karena aku ingin desa ini menjadi desa yang hebat dan kuat tanpa aku,dan satu lagi..aku harapkan kepadamu sasuke menjadi hokage yang hebat setelah tsunade baa-chan..terimakasih dan sayonara..minna.."..dan dalam sekejap sosok itu menghilang dalam rimbunya pohon.

#####################################TBC

ARIGATOU UDAH BACA FIC SAN YANG,gaje dan begitu banyak berhamburan typo

\\\Review please/

Review please

Puppy eyes no jutsu

PLEASE


End file.
